Should've done something else
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: This is a oneshot about Tanya and Rosalie's friendship and what happens when Tanya finds out what happens at the Cullens when she's home. And why are three vampires from the Volturi guard in Alaska? Read to find out. Please review. AU.


**Should've done something else. **

_"I can't believe he's dating her" I said. "Swan of all people."_

_"Yeah right. She's such a bitch" Rose answered. "I hate her."_

The girl we were talking about was Isabella Swan.

My name's Tanya and my best friend was Rosalie Hale.

Three months later I was back from a trip, home to Alaska, a little early to surprise Rose. But I was the one surprised.

_**Flashback.**___

_"Tanya are you ready?" Kate shouted._

_"I'm almost done" I shouted back and gathered the last of my stuff and ran down the stairs. "I'm done."_

_The ride to the airport was silent.__When we got there and it was time to say good bye we all started sobbing without tears, since we can't cry._

_"Kate, Irina I love you" I said. "I'll be home next month."_

_"I love you sis" Irina said. "Both of you."_

_"I love both of you too" Kate said._

_"Group hug" I said and we all hugged._

_A few hours later I arrived in Forks. _

_Outside I got a cab and told the driver were to go.__When we arrived there I paid him and walked into the house._

_"Tanya? Hi sweetheart" Esme said hugging me._

_"Hi Esme" I said hugging her back._

_"Aren't you supposed to come tomorrow?" she asked._

_"Yeah, but I wanted to surprise Rose" I answered._

_"It's nice to have you back" she said._

_Just then Alice ran in with Jasper not far behind._

_"You can't go up there" she said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You can't go up there" she repeated__I just laughed at her and went up there anyway._

_I was just about to knock when I heard voices from in there. _

_"Come on Rose. Tell me" Swan said._

_"No I can't Bella. I promised Tanya I wouldn't tell you" Rose answered._

_"Please" Swan said._

_"Okay" Rose gave in. "She likes Edward and they had a relationship that ended a year before you came here" Rose said._

_I opened the door without them noticing. There they sat hugging and laughing._

_I turned around and ran. Behind me I could hear people shouting my name but I didn't care I just ran._

_After awhile I got to the airport and there I booked the next plane back to Bethel, Alaska. Then I called my sisters, making them quit worried since I sobbed._

_Two hours later I was back in Alaska waiting for my sisters to pick me up._

_My phone started ringing again.__It was Carlisle so I answered._

_"Yeah" I said my voice hoarse from the sobbing._

_"Tanya I'm very sorry for what happened" he said._

_"It's not your fault" I answered._

_"Were are you? I can come pick you up so we can talk if you want" he said._

_"I'm back home. But thanks anyway" I said and saw Kate and Irina. "I have to go. Bye."_

_I hung up and ran to my sisters._

_"What happened? What's wrong? Did they hurt you?" Irina asked as they both hugged me._

_I told them what had happened._

_"I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Kate shouted._

_Everybody at the airport turned and looked at us._

_"Come on let's go home" Irina said._

_We walked out of the airport to our green Jeep Wrangler.__We drove home and when we got there I just walked strait to my room and picked out my guitar (well, one of them) and started writing a song. _

_A few hours later it was done. After that I just went to bed and sobbed._

_The next morning._

_"Tanya get up" Kate said right next to me._

_"What?" I murmured._

_"Come on we're going away" she said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"They're coming" she answered._

_"They? The Vulturri?" I asked._

_"Demetri, Alec and Felix are already here. The Cullens are coming" she answered._

_"Are she with them?" I asked._

_"Both Rosalie and Isabella are with them" Kate answered._

_"Fuck it!" I said walking out of my room and down the stairs making sure my hair looked good._

_"Tanya" a man said coming out of the living room._

_"Demetri" I said running up to him and hugged him._

_"I've missed you baby" he said and kissed me on the lips._

_"Then move in with me" I said. "You know we're meant to be together."_

_"I'll talk to Aro about leaving them" he said still holding me close._

_"Thank you" I said and kissed him._

_"I love you Tanya" he said._

_"I love you too Demetri" I answered._

_"Why are the Cullens coming?" Alec asked from the living room._

_I looked at Irina and she told them._

_"I'm gonna kill her" Demetri said._

_"No" Felix said. "You are going to do something that will hurt her even more."_

_"What?" Demetri asked._

_"Ask the question" Felix answered._

_"What question?" I asked._

_"You'll see" Demetri said smiling._

_"But aren't we leaving?" I asked._

_"No we're not" Felix said. "We'll protect you Tanya."_

_"Can I have a word with Tanya alone?" Demetri asked._

_Everybody left the room, either they went upstairs or they went outside._

_"The question Felix talked about is one that I've been wanting to ask you a long time now and I'm not asking because I want to hurt Rosalie Hale. I'm asking because I love you more than anything" he said. Then he went down on one knee and pulled out a box and when he opened the box there was a beautiful ring. "Tanya Denali will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"_

_"Oh my god Demetri, Yes. Yes I will" I said._

_He put the ring on my finger and then stood up and we kissed passionate._

_After awhile we heard someone cough. We broke the kiss to see who it was._

_And there stood the Cullens._

_"Why him?" Rose asked._

_"Because I love him" I answered. " Why her?"_

_Rose tensed and then she lied right to my face._

_"I don't know what you mean" she said._

_"Don't lie to me" I growled. "I saw you."_

_"I'm not lying" she said. "You were just imagining. You saw and heard what you wanted to see and hear."_

_"So I wanted to hear you tell her about me and Edward? I wanted to hear you laugh at me with her? I wanted to see you hug her? Is that what you're saying?" I asked._

_"Come on why would I talk to her?" Rose asked._

_"Rose what are you doing? Why are you lying?" Swan asked._

_"Tanya we're BFF-s you and I" she said._

_"No. We're not BFF-s" I answered._

_Rose toke a step forward and suddenly I had five vampires ready to kill in front of me to protect me._

_"Don't come any closer" Felix growled._

_"Emmett, Jasper do something" she said._

_"Yeah you're right Rose. We should do something" Jasper said and walked over to us, hugged me and crouched down towards Rose, protecting me._

_And Emmett did the same._

_"Emmett?!" she said._

_"I can't believe you did that to her and then lied about it. We all heard you" he answered._

_"Edward why are the crouching like that?" Swan whispered._

_Kate gave a cold laugh._

_"Yeah why are we?" she then asked the irony dripping from her words._

_"Kate behave" I said._

_"Tanya" Edward said. looking at me._

_"Okay" I sighed. "Girls Edward wants us to be nice to Swa...Bella."_

_"WHAT?!" They both growled._

_"Only this time" I said putting a hand on each of my sisters backs._

_And that calmed them down a little._

_"Is she like Carlisle to them?" Swan asked._

_"Both yes and no..." Edward began._

_"Yes I'm the oldest so I'm kind of the leader and no I'm not like a mother. We're sisters" I said. "Now I want you to leave."_

_"What?" Rose said._

_"I want you to leave. Now" I said._

_"But Edward if they are sist..." Swan began._

_"If you have questions about my family you should ask me not Edward" I said._

_"Well it's just... you scare me" Swan said._

_"Good" I answered. "The answer to your question is: Irina, Kate and I are sisters and Alec, Felix and Demetri are not part of our family, yet."_

_"Oh. Okay" Swan said._

_"Tay may I?" Kate asked and nodded a little to Rose._

_I thought about it a few seconds._

_"You know I can't let you do it. The rest of them are our family. And besides Emmett might get a little crossed with us" I said._

_Then Irina turned slightly towards me._

_"What about the other one?" she asked._

_"Sorry sis. We promised Edward. And he would be very angry if we hurt her. He likes her" I answered. "And we can't ruin our whole lifestyle because of one human."_

_Irina turned and looked at Swan and Edward crouched in front of her._

_"Tanya stop her!" Alice shouted._

_"Kate, Irina please don't do anything that you'll regret later" I said. "You might not regret killing her but I'm sure you'll regret being kicked out of this family."_

_"NO!" Alice shouted._

_Everybody turned to look at her but then the smell of human blood hit us._

_I was the first to react so I ran up to Swan and put her behind me._

_"Kate, Irina don't disappoint me!" I shouted._

_They both came and stood next to me and so did Carlisle._

_"Edward..." Swan began and started walking to him._

_"What the hell's wrong with you? Do you want to die?" I snapped pulling her up in my arms. "Keep them busy." I said to my sisters and Carlisle then I toke of and ran with Swan in my arms._

_"I can't believe I'm doing this" I said._

_"Why are you?" Swan asked._

_"I promised Edward I wouldn't let them hurt you and then you go and cut yourself in a room with thirteen vampires and four of them have a hard time sticking to animal blood" I said. "Can you put your finger in your mouth?"_

_Either she had a death wish or she didn't hear what I said because she put her bleeding finger on my open lips._

_I felt the blood coming into my mouth.__I stopped and dropped her._

_"Like it?" she asked smirking at me._

_I started to back away from her, since I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to ruin my whole life because of her._

_She started to walk towards me._

_"Stay away" I snarled._

_"You think you're better than me. But you're not. Edward loves me not you. You're not worth anything" she said._

_"Back of I can kill you if you come to close" I said then I held my breath._

_"You're only saying that to scare me but I'm not scared" she said coming closer._

_I snarled at her._

_Suddenly she threw herself at me and tried to get her bleeding finger into my mouth, but I kept it closed._

_Then Edward, Demetri, Kate and Irina came._

_The sight that met them was me lying on my stomach with Swan on my back trying to force her finger into my mouth._

_Demetri started growling and crouched down ready to pound anytime. _

_Swan noticed that they were there._

_"Edward she tried to bite me" she lied._

_**"Get that human away from me" **__I thought._

_"Okay" Edward said and got Swan off of me and then he kissed my forehead. _

_**End Flashback.**_

That was the end of their relationship.

Now you might wonder what happened later.

Well Edward dumped Swan. She got pissed and to make Edward regret dumping her she got together with Jacob Black who's a werewolf. But she got dumped there too so she jumped off the largest building in New York.

Edward found Mary a year later and six months later they got married. Irina and Alec got together a little after that wedding and Kate and Felix got together a little later.

As for me and Demetri, we got married a few weeks after all that happened in Alaska and we have now been married for a century and I've never been as happy as I am with him.

**A/N: Sooooo... This did not end like I had planed. I actually thought that Bella was going to be nice, but apparently I was wrong. **

**Just a little FYI I wrote this all on my own.**

**Anyway I guess Edward can talk to people in their minds too now or at least Tanya. **

**This story started as a song fic to Taylor Swift's song "Should've said no" but I couldn't stop the story there so I wrote more. **

**Anyway I love Demetri right now and that's why he's in.**

**Anyway this is a oneshot so there won't be any thing more for this story.**

**Anyway ( I use that word a lot :P) please read and review.**

**I know I might sound crazy but I'm only a little crazy :D I love reviews. I never got any in the beginning but now I get tons ( on my other story's I mean).**

**Anyway please review.**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley.**


End file.
